No , it couldnt be
by mad-angel07
Summary: When harry returns for his 7th year hes ...well..different.and the only one that can help is..Draco?
1. train rides

disclaimer :of coarse I do not own anything (although sometimes I wish that I did, well that'll never happen) summary: Harry is attacked right before his 7th year and he comes to school....well ...different. the only one that can help him now is draco malfoy. Rating: r (just in case) Hey this is my first fic so please tell me if i schould continue with it /i know im not much of a writer so you dont have to tell me that....sorry its so short but i didnt want to write something that none would like  
  
.  
  
Train Rides  
  
Harry let out a deep sigh as he entered the last compartment on the Hogwarts express. Both Ron and Hermione where in the head compartment and really Harry had no real desire to speak to either one of them.  
Over the summer they had constantly complained about how distant from the world Harry had become....little did they know how far he was.  
Harry had on a pair of black jeans hung low on his hips that could rival Dudley's in size. And a Button down blood red shirt with a tight black undershirt. His amazingly green eyes where covered by designer label shades. He looked like the teenage spokesperson for hell.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- flashback  
  
Harry was walking down a deserted ally in urban London still fuming from the argument that he had with Dumbledore earlier that day. He was now 17 and the old man still wouldn't let him join the order. This was not what he angered Harry it was the fact that the reason why he couldn't join was because he hadn't "proved" he was loyal to the order of the phoenix.  
Harry stormed out of the hall in the ministry of magic leaving the walls shaking , he walked out the door and hadn't stopped yet.  
It was getting dark and Harry had an odd feeling that he was being watched. Just as he felt a presence behind him he was shoved into the brick wall beside him. Strong hands held his body there and he began to struggle. He just got a glimpse of the attacker when sharp fangs slid into is darkly tanned skin. Harry felt the urge to scream but for some reason he held it back in his throat.  
After a few seconds of the forceful attack he began to drift in and out of conciseness . Suddenly a cold hand opened Harry's mouth and a liquid was being forced down his throat. at first his body rejected the foreign liquid but then all Harry could comprehend was that it was saving him and is body thirsted out for more.  
A low chuckle sounded as the other person pulled away and Harry's weak legs collapsed under him. " happy birthday mister potter" came a low voice and then the was a swish of a cloak and the figure was gone . Harry abruptly passed out. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
A sudden knock at the door brought Harry out of his thoughts. he stood up and silently prayed it wasn't one of his so called friends . A girl that looked like she was a 1st year stood in the doorway. Her mouth was partially open and she looked as though she had lost her ability to speak.  
" I ... ah ..I" Harry smiled and he found the door slammed in his face.  
Harry sat down as if nothing had happened and pulled out a drawing pad from his knapsack. The picture looking back at him was of his godfather, god how he missed him. The picture showed Sirius at the height of his days with short hair and a smile that could melt anyone's heart.  
Harry ran his hands through his own hair and smiled it was shorter than usual and was spiked with a spell he found in a book that he had found. It was a lot more tame than it had been in his earlier years at Hogwarts. He turned his attention back to the pencil drawing and continued to work.  
  
The scenery was swiftly changing through the glass window pane. From the tidy fields to the wilderness of northern England. Harry feel asleep at some point and he didn't awake until he heard a familiar whistle at the Hogsmead station . he pulled 3 small vials from his pocket and downed the contents that where in each.  
Harry than stood up stretched out his arms and yawned . The yawn sounded like a lions roar in a small way. When harry stepped out into the corridor he found that he towered over the younger students. He had grown slowly but he now was 6'1". He slowly made his way towards the exit when a compartment near him slid open and a slythern boy stepped out. Not just any slythern but Draco Malfoy. Harry's new keener sense of smell picked up something odd about draco. As Harry continued to stare draco starred back with an astonished look on his faced.  
A firm hand came down on Harry's shoulder and he turned away from draco into sparkling blue eyes.  
"not fighting before the term ever begins now are you'  
"no professor" the boy said in unison  
"Good Good now harry I would like to have a word with you." Harry turned to follow the old man he despised and gave one last look at draco who smirked at him. Harry didn't know why he did it but he smiled back at him. ._____________________________________________________  
-  
  
sorry that was so short...please tell me if i should continue......if so the next one will be longer 


	2. learning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Rating : r Thank You for your reviews  
  
Myshka: well wouldn't you like to know. Well honestly I had no intentions of making draco harry's sire because I thought that it might be to predictable. But now that you say it ...maybe. Launigsiae: you got it ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
Learning  
Harry sat down in one of the comfortable chairs that where in dumbledore's office. When he walked in a few minutes ago he found he wasn't the only one in the room he was surrounded by Madame pomfry , Professor Snape, and McGonagal.  
  
The Headmaster began to speak " Honestly harry did you think that we wouldn't figure this out"  
  
harry gave the best innocent face he could muster "Figure what out sir "Harry knew exactly what they where talking about but he didn't feel like cracking that easily .  
  
McGonagal gave a stern look "Don't try and act dumb potter"  
  
"I never thought it was an act" the potions master sneered  
  
"Snape stop it"  
  
Dumbledore began again "Harry we know that on your birthday you were sired by a vampire in London "he paused "harry you have to realize your not in trouble"  
  
Harry interrupted "Than why am I here"  
  
"Harry we're here for your safety, there are a lot of people in this world that do not like vampires"  
  
"I can handle myself"  
  
"See that's where I think your wrong" a cold voice said from the door . Without even looking harry knew who it was. Draco.  
  
The potions professor started "Draco I don't believe anyone asked for your opinion"  
  
"I did" Harry looked back at McGonagal. "I thought that maybe Draco would be the best person to explain things to harry"  
"Brilliant idea Minerva" Dumbledore said as he stood "Draco if you could please do so we" He motioned to the other teachers "Have a feast to attend to"  
  
Harry and Draco watched as the professors swept out of the room and sut the door.  
  
"Why would they leave me with you" harry questioned  
  
"Dear lord potter are you really that thick" he paused "Here let me spell it out for you" the next few words he said very slowly "I....am....a .....Vampire"  
  
"No, you couldn't be"  
  
'oh this is going to take forever' draco thought to himself. "Yes I am" Draco watched as the words sunk into the teenage boy.  
  
"okay I can deal with that, but I still don't understand why they left you here with me"  
  
"because Potter you need to understand who you are now" "I assume you have no idea what you can do now" the confused look on harry's face gave him the answer. "okay some of this stuff you might of noticed but you never where the brightest crayon in the box"  
  
"hey"  
  
Draco ignored the interjection and continued " you now have an advanced sense of smell , I guess you figured out that you eyesight has improved because your not wearing those god awful glasses" Harry touched the bridge of his nose self consciously " your now about three times stronger than a normal person and any potential magic you might of had you now have"  
  
"Sunlight, well I guess you found the potion for that" "That's how they found out you know"  
  
"What" harry was just catching up and now he was lost again.  
  
" The Ministry of Magic tracks all the purchases of the supplies used in the sunlight and blood lust spells"  
  
"Ah" things were falling back together again.  
  
"ok to the blood thing"  
  
"I don't need it" Harry said plainly  
Draco chuckled "your in the I'm not a monster denial time, well skip it because I'm in no mood for that, you need to have fresh blood once a week or eventually you'll get really sick, you'll most likely have to come to London with me every week "  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Any other questions" draco finished he knew he had only given the basics but he figured that he and potter would be spending a lot more quality time together so he had time. For some reason the quality time thing didn't bother draco he brushed this off because he thought he'd had to keep this to himself for so long it was nice to tell someone.  
  
"How long have you been a vampire" harry question  
  
"Since I was born, 17 years ago" Draco muttered "I'm a pureblood vampire, My parent were both vampires before they were killed" he tapered off.  
  
Harry really didn't know what to say "I'm sorry" Draco gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Don't be, they never did like me very much, and you didn't even have your parent when you were little"  
  
Harry was in complete shock Draco Malfoy the boy that had been the Bain of his existence since he had been 11 and now they where having a decent conversation, draco even felt sorry for him this was to weird.  
  
"Come on your not aloud to share a dorm with your house anymore"  
  
"what"  
  
"Oh come on ....imagine this 'harry potter has a nightmare and rips out the throats of his classmates' Rita seeker would be thrilled" Harry thought about this for a moment draco was right .  
  
"fine lead away"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- review please i know this one was short 2 


	3. the dragons lair

disclaimer; I don't own anything  
  
Summary : this is about harry coming back from summer vacation different and Draco malfoy is the only one that can help.  
  
rating: R for future chapters  
  
review answers;  
  
Myshka: I do not know what I was thinking . I went back and read your review and then what I answered and I really have no idea what was going through my head but oh well ...to late now.  
  
Sadiew: I'm glad that you like it. Sorry about the fact that they are really short but I'm a high school student and its the holiday season and well I haven't had much time.....sorry. And you've been prewarned that I'm not the best writer.(this one will probably be pretty short too....again sorry.)  
  
Brooke: Well thank you very much . Your review makes me all smiley.  
  
©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©© Harry heard his own footsteps fall as he followed draco down the hallway towards wherever he was headed. He had dozens of questions circulating through his mind but he really didn't want to be the one that broke the silence, so he continued to be lead. They had been walking for a god 5 minutes and harry was sure he had never seen this part of the castle before. This didn't give him much information on were he was because it seemed that Hogwarts had a new hallway every other day.  
  
They had climbed a few sets of staircases and harry made a silent guess that he would be living in a tower. Draco made another turn as they continued up ward and then suddenly he stopped in front of a portrait of a lion.  
  
Harry chuckled to himself dumbledore always knows everything.  
  
"What's so funny potter...... oh the portrait ...Snape thought that it would be less obvious to others were my room was." Harry was taken aback.  
  
" We're sharing a room" he questioned.  
  
Draco would later call the look on harry's face price less . He wanted to slap him over the back of the head.  
  
" Do you really think they would board the slytherin price and the boy who lived in the same room . We're going to share a common room if you can stand it. The password is merlins beard" The portrait in front of him growled as it opened up to reveal a door made of some kind of dark stained oak.  
  
Harry's eyes studied the 7th year boy in front of him . Would things be different if they wouldn't have had the conversation on the train'. He had a some what aristocratic air about him. Dracos muscles were visible through his school uniform and for the first time harry wondered what draco looked like under those black robes.  
  
Harry shock the thought out of his mind as he followed draco into the room. He was sure he would be assaulted by green and silver but as he entered he found he was looking at a palate of blue, black, and gold.  
  
Welcome to the room affectingly known as the dragons lair  
  
Draco watched as harry took in the view of his new home. He had a slightly amused expression on his face and then a slight smile spread across face. Draco had never seen harry smile before and he found it was quite a wonderful sight.  
  
He was torn from his thoughts about the raven haired teenager as harry spoke. "What am I supposed to tell my housemates.  
  
Draco headed to the door on the left and glanced in the direction of the door on the right "I really wouldn't worry about it, dumbledore will find a reasonable excuse. All of slytherin assumes I get one because of some favoritism crap." Draco's eyes met harry's and he saw that the golden boy wasn't convinced.  
  
Draco looked around and saw that some of the room had changed to accommodate two people he assumed that the new black door would lead to potters new room.  
  
Harry was surprised to see that Draco was fairly relaxed in his presence, this was very odd for the reason that they had hated each other for the past 6 years.  
  
Draco muttered " good night" turned on his heal and exited through the oak door that he had been near him.  
  
Harry let out a yawn as he took in his new surroundings. The soft navy carpeting under him was soft and warm, and the entire common room was well lit by a fire crackling merrily in a large fireplace. The flames cast shadows across the black leather couches that looked extremely inviting to harry after his tiring day. there where a few paintings scattered through the large room but they all seemed to be landscapes. Two large desks stood at opposite sides of the room. Gold accents where in the molding and the design of the rug.  
  
He saw that her where three doors in the room. There was the one that lead to Dracos room and he guessed the other two lead to his room and a bathroom.  
  
It was getting late so harry figured that he should be getting to sleep and he luckily opened the door to his room first. his breath caught in his thought as he looked open the room. The walls where a deep shade of red and the carpet was a light beige. The bed was so large harry felt as though he didn't belong in this room, it was all too perfect. the bedding was the same deep red with a silver lining and there where dozens of red pillows all in different shades. He saw that his trunk had been brought up and unpacked and Hedwig was perched on his wardrobe. She flew over to him and gave him a reassuring nip and then he took her to the window. He opened it and felt a warm summer breeze come in. the owl took off towards the owlery .Harry looked out onto the lake and smiled to himself.  
  
Harry pulled on a pair of loose fitting black pajama pants and he didn't ever bother with a shirt as he slipped into bed and the last thought that came to his mind was maybe this wont be so bad  
  
©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©  
  
Yes yes it was short but its 11;40 and almost Christmas eve so I want to get to bed. Ill update soon if your reviews are nice.  
  
Should I have slash in this I'm really not sure. What do you think? 


End file.
